Daughter's Hate, Mother's Revenge
by Shining-Vesperia
Summary: Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned. And these two are going to prove just how right that is. FemNaru, FemKyu, Konoha Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

"Blah" – talking

"_Blah"- Flash Back _

"**Blah"- Jutsu/Titles/Important Places/Demon**

'Blah'- thinking

Naru glared at her opponent, the legendary '**Aku no Shi**" **(Red Death)**, Kushina Uzamaki, her mother. It was a wonder how they were so much alike yet so different. Their amethyst eyes connected for a brief second, one burning with rage and betrayal, the other complete sorrow and regret. Long red hair whipped about in the harsh winds that bit into their skin from the broken windows of the cathedral, but neither paid any mind to it, their sole focus is each other. The only difference, between them would be both size and taste in attire. Where Kushina wears a faded blue battle kimono with black ANBU pants with blue shin-obi sandals, Naru wore red, with black ANBU pants and traditional Japanese slippers. (A/N: You know like in Xiaolin Showdown)

Kushina stared sorrowfully at her daughter, as she continued to glare at her with barely restrained hatred, her form shaking like a leaf and her fists clenched so tightly her knuckles turned white. The older red head sighed before smiling slightly. "It's good to see you, musume (daughter)." Naru's eyes flashed. How dare this woman call her daughter? After all the things she was put through, left in a village to rot while she went about and lived a happy life with her own clan.

What did she get? She got the crap beaten out of her day in and day out. Everyday those stupid villagers sought retribution for something she was completely oblivious to. Something she couldn't have possibly done as she was just a little babe. They did everything to her from insults to beatings, few even tried to rape her but a quick help from Kyuubi put an end to that."Don't…" she growled out, her lips pulled back in a snarl. "You have no right to call me your daughter after what you did to me." Slowly the younger red head slipped in to a loose Tai-Jutsu stance.

Kushina's heart clenched painfully at the words of her child, almost enough to bring tears to her eyes but she steeled herself before preparing herself for the inevitable fight. As they stared at each other, she thought back to how all of this started.

_**Mizo no Kuni (Land of Water) **__was as beautiful place, Kushina thought to herself as she walked through the snow covered streets. Too bad the former MizuKage destroyed this nice village. After hearing of the events of Konoha involving her daughter, Kushina had quickly set out in hopes of seeing her 'baby girl' for the first time since she was born. She traveled to Konoha to find her and bring her back to Uzu where they can finally be a family, even if it was missing one member. Upon arrival, she had met Tsunade who told her that she was on a mission to retrieve the Uchiha from defecting the village, Kushina worried like any mother would but was practically scorned for worrying of the 'Demon Child'. To say Kushina was pissed would have been the understatement of the year and promptly introduced Tsunade to her fist._

_The busty blonde was sent to the hospital with a broken jaw and a few other bones as well. She stormed away from the office to explore the village that she had left so long ago and she was disappointed to see that they all treated her little Naru the same, but when heard of the beatings and attempted rape she nearly flew off the handle. She moved onto the village gate to wait for her when she saw a pink-haired girl talking with Kakashi. She was too far away to hear what they were saying, (A/N: More like I don't remember and I'm too lazy to find out.) but she saw Kakashi dash off in a hurry after he summoned a small dog, Pakkun, if she recalled._

_And she followed. _

_They traveled for a little over a few hours, with Kushina staying under the radar, before it started to rain. They finally reached __**Shūmatsu no Tani (Valley of the End) **__where all that was left was dried blood and two __Hitai-ate, one with a claw like scratch straight through the leaf symbol and one that was dented with the cloth singed. Pakkun told Kakashi that they belonged to Naru and Sasuke. The red haired beauty watched as Kakashi picked up both items before searching up and down the river for his missing students. A small tear escaped her eye at the thought of being too late…before she felt it. _

_It was quick and faint but there was a small spike in chakra. She was unsure of which direction but she was positive that it was her daughter's. With renewed resolve, Kushina set out to find her and bring her back to her home, her kaa-san (Mother). _

_Several weeks have passed as Kushina went through town and village after town and village, gathering all the information she can to find her musume. Every time she got a lead as to where she is, she would always be just too late. One time she actually saw her but before she could reach her she vanished without a trace in a flash of red, the __**Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God)**__. A bead of sweat passed over the Red Death's brow as she wondered just how strong Naru-chan has become._

_Weeks turned into months and months became three years before she finally had a solid lead on Naru's location. With the enthusiasm of a mother who has been separated from her child too long, Kushina made a dash for Mizu no Kuni._

_Now here she was standing in front of the doors of a large cathedral of sorts. The statues on either side were of what seemed to be gryphon poised to strike. The windows were shattered and worn from seemingly years of disuse and the inside wasn't any better. Curtains were torn and faded until they seemed almost chalk white, pillars seemed unstable and large amounts of snow have been accumulated from the past blizzard._

_Kushina examined the area with something akin to pity as it seemed to be once a beautiful place. It was then she saw her. Her musume, sitting in the corner, her vibrant red hair stood out amongst all the worn wood and snow. She was curled up with a small, thick blanket and her eyes closed, asleep. Kushina couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face as a few more tears escaped her eyes. After so long, she would be reunited with her family._

_Walking up to her cautiously, Kushina was about to grab her shoulder for a small shake before her arm was seized. The next thing she knew she was tumbling back in the snow with a small pain in her stomach a few feet away. Shaking away the disorientation, the red head looked to see her daughter standing with her fist extended, eyes wide in shock. "Kaa-san?" she asked as Kushina got to her feet._

"What are you doing here?" she snarled at her mo-. No. She lost that title as soon as she decided to abandon her in a village of assholes. Kushina gave a soft, sad smile.

"I've come to bring you to Uzugakure with me."

"No." Was the immediate response. "You've been alive all this time and only now you decide to come and take me in like what you should have done from the start." She snarled as her eyes suddenly turned silver with a five-point star in the middle. The corners of the star were each a different color, red, green, yellow, white, blue. The change startled Kushina as it was an Uzumaki bloodline, Shiroyuri. (A/N: This belongs to NoNameNeeded from his epically tragic but touching story, Just One Smile. That is one of my favorites out of all FemNaru fics, even if it is a FemNaruSasu. You did good Lady.)

"I see you've unlocked and mastered your bloodline." Kushina said, slightly shocked at her daughter's progress. Naru did nothing but harden her glare. "You've come far musume." She continued with an eye smile. That just irritated the already enrage teen even more, proved by the narrowing of her eyes to narrow slits and the tensing of her body. "But I can't go another day without you by my side again. Please just come home so we can be family."

Naru's stance faltered for a split second before regaining her composure, her eyes practically glowing with rage. "I will never call you family." She replied as she shifted her feet. Kushina sighed; there was no convincing her she thought. She gave a sad smile as she remembered that Minato was just as stubborn as she was and it seemed it passed on to Naru twice as bad.

Slipping into her own stance, the Aku no Shi spoke once more, "I'm sorry Naru-chan, but your coming back with me whether you want to or not. Even if I have to break every bone in your body."

Naru couldn't help the hollow chuckle that slipped from her throat. It was almost nostalgic. Those were the exact same words she said to Sasuke before she was brutally beaten by said traitor. She didn't reply as both began sizing each other up, before rushing each other in a small burst of speed.

Naru spun into a backhand which was blocked before she continued her turn into a punch which was again blocked. Continuing to spin, she brought her elbow to bare which was stopped in its tracks. She quickly spun around again in the opposite direction for a left hook which was dodged and stopped suddenly for a punched which was redirected by a downward elbow. Kushina spun into an elbow towards the gut which connected causing the younger girl to stagger before receiving a kick to the face.

She flew back a few inches on her back before flipping upwards and giving a punch to her opponents gut and spinning into a back high kick, which caused Kushina to roll backwards before righting herself. They both glared at each other before focusing chakra to reinforce their bodies before taking a giant pace forward, causing spider-web cracks to appear on the floor. Everything seemed to move in slow motion for a second as their eyes connected just before their punch connected. Naru fed fire chakra into her fist, which was noticed by Kushina but it was too late. An explosion rocked the cathedral, lighting curtains, wood and just about anything flammable ablaze.

They flew apart from each other but Naru back-flipped and righted herself, looking a little smug as Kushina slammed against one of the pillars. She quickly got up though, as Naru began advance in her. Both quickly entered a stance, and glared at one another for a second before Naru started with a flipping split kick with her feet cloaked in fire. Kushina hastily blocked the attack before retaliating with a kick which was easily side-stepped before she had to block an elbow before punching with her opposite arm. Naru delivered another two more punched which were blocked before her legs were kicked out from under her.

Acting on instinct, Naru quickly landed on the palm of her hand before giving a kick to the face, which was hastily blocked, and another to kick her legs out from under her. Quickly maneuvering herself, she flipped for devastating stomp, which Kushina rolled out of the way quickly, slightly aware that the attack was strong enough to crack the ground. She quickly gave a kick to her side which knocked her off balance before she gave a roundhouse kick to her face causing her to spin.

Following through with her attack, Kushina sent a flurry of punches that were blocked before Naru tried to grab her. Bringing up her knee between them and turning it into a kick but Naru brought up her arm to block. She quickly spun to her other side before grabbing and throwing her towards a pillar. Kushina quickly pressed her feet against the pillar to absorb the impact before leaping off and wrapping her legs around Naru's head.

Naru struggled to remove her but Kushina bent backwards and planted her palms against the ground and threw her through the same pillar. Naru quickly rolled and flipped to her feet, and saw Kushina leap out from behind the collapsing pillar for a surprise attack. Naru narrowed her eyes as they glowed a soft red before a fire ball appeared in her hand before throwing it. One quickly became three, and the older red head's eyes widened before flipping backwards, barely dodging it before trying to smash her into the ground, but Naru quickly jumped backwards before flipping to gain some distance.

Kushina quickly ran from the crater she just formed and sending a double spin kick which were dodged, one of the kicks hitting a flaming wall. This did not deter her as she pushed off the wall for another kick. She then threw a few punches which were also blocked before Naru gave two kicks which she leaned out of the way to dodge and giving a punch which was stopped by Naru's palm and received a kick which knocked her back slightly and dodged an axe kick and sidestepping a straight kick covered in flames fuel by the close proximity of the burning walls. Naru quickly rounded on her and gave a strong hurricane kick, which was blocked but knocked her back a good distance.

Naru's eyes burned crimson, as she brought her arm up with it cloaked in flames and clenched her hand to compress the fire ball. Quickly bringing her arms in front of her, she aimed at Kushina, who had a good idea what was happening. Quickly putting chakra into to her arms, she back flipped and stuck her hand in the ground before trying to lift it. As soon as Naru let the fire stream loose, she heaved a stone slab large enough to block the flames and head towards Naru.

She kept the flame going for a few seconds longer, hoping to overpower it but instead cut the flames and flipped over it and sent a kick which was blocked. Kushina quickly pressed her advantage sending punches and kicks which were either blocked or dodged. They traded blows for a while longer before Naru had enough and flipped backwards, picking up dirt in the process.

She charged at her and jumped sending two kicks to her torso and an axe kick to her head. Kushina was somewhat surprised by the sudden onslaught and the attacks connected. She tried to regain her momentum with a back hand but was dodged and was suddenly punched in the gut causing her to grunt in pain before receiving and eyeful of dirt and a double punch to her chest, knocking her back a good few feet.

Kushina quickly rose to her feet to continue but fell back and cough up a bit of blood. That attack did more damage to her than she originally thought. And now she realized that she couldn't see, which gave Naru a slight advantage, _'Clever girl…'_ she thought with a sad smile before it vanished behind a face of determination. Although she could not see, she was far from helpless. She tested out her other senses before relaxing her stance for predicted attacks.

She had trained for moments like these, using miniscule amounts of chakra to increase three of her senses. She could feel the small wisps of air as the inferno raged around them, she could smell her daughter a good few meters away and she can hear her slightly hard breathing as well.

Naru grinned as she saw her opponent without her eyesight, but it fell off her face as quickly as it came when she saw her refuse to give up and entered a different fighting stance. This was unexpected, but she was confident she would be able to defeat her. Rushing forward, Naru came in for a right hook… only to have it redirected with her opponent's palm. Surprise flashed across her face before it morphed into anger, she quickly brought up her leg to catch Kushina by surprise, but that was effectively blocked as well.

Her ire growing, Naru quickly ducked under a retaliating kick and brought her fist up for a backhand only to be blocked and shoved right back to her. She used the force to spin for another backhand only to hit air as Kushina stepped back to avoid it. She tried another punch but that was blocked as well. Quickly shifting into a double kick she grew even more irritated that she ducked under it. Landing on her right foot, Naru quickly sent out another kick but was ducked as well.

Bringing her right arm forward for another punch, she was shocked to see it grabbed and was on the receiving end of an elbow to the ribs and an open palm strike to her straightened elbow. Something flashed across her sight, but she paid it no mind, thinking it was just the fire surrounding them. Her retaliating backhand was dodged before she grunted as she received a straight kick to the chest, putting a great distance between them. It was at this distance she saw something, a bright blue orb, falling right glowed with a light blue color. "Chakra Recovery…" she heard her whisper.

The phrase put a feeling of trepidation and anger at the woman before her. Kushina then shifted into a spin with her arms glowing blue before she brought her fist down to the ground, sending a massive shockwave ripple through the ground. Quickly reacting, Naru dove over the attack before stumbling to her feet. She attacked Kushina with a fierceness and grace of a fox. Kicks and punches coupled with various elements only, to her shock, be redirected, and some reflected, fluidly. Her anger was finally at its peak, that she made the fatal mistake of a straight punch that was grabbed.

She was pulled along her arm, which caused her to stumble forward, before she was pulled over Kushina's shoulder in a classic Judo flip. Disoriented from the shift in position, Naru could do nothing to stop the brutal knee to her side that sent her rolling, and also knocked forth another orb of chakra. A pillar stopped Naru's roll as she saw the blue glow of the orb as it bounced of the pillar and into Kushina's hand.

Spinning on the palm of her hand, Naru sent two kicks her way but they were both blocked. Getting slightly apprehensive, Naru continued to send kick after kick in hopes to ward her off.

Another crucial mistake.

Kushina could feel the shift in her daughter's weight from her kicks, leaving her on one leg. She kicked that leg back to knock her off balance before sending a flurry of uppercuts and jackhammers with chakra increased speeds that knocked loose another orb. Naru bounced off the wall in hopes to catch her off guard and attacking with palms of fire and electricity, but was countered just as quickly, more chakra left her and she was finally beginning to feel the effects. She was then backed into the pillar where she could only hold up her hands to defend her face from the vicious onslaught of punches that opened wounds all around her body and knocking loose dozens of orbs from her body. By now she felt like she could barely stand, much less fight back, as the chakra loss, coupled with the injuries were taking their toll on her body.

As a last ditch effort Naru ducked and rolled under a brutal punch that left spider web cracks in the pillar. Her injuries were not deep but still drew large amounts of blood from her head, leg, left side and her arm. As soon as she got up, she took a defensive stance as she tried to think. Quickly remembering the chakra orbs, she looked around to see them now vanishing in wisps of blue smoke. She looked around in growing anxiety as the others followed. She gauged the amount of chakra she had left, and broke into a cold sweat as she saw the relatively small, for her, amount she had left. If she used it wisely, she probably still had a chance to win.

And then it happened. The first rule of the ninja academy, Never turn you back on your enemy unless they are either dead or incapacitated. As the following devastating elbow to her spine, remaindered her that Kushina was neither. Releasing a cry of unbridled pain, Naru felt her spine groan in protest to the sudden pressure as the last of her chakra shot out of her body so violently it left open wounds.

It was terrible, it was so much pain, more than she could handle, and that's saying something. As she flew though the air, she felt herself black in and out multiple times. It was too much, she felt like she could just die right now. She accepted it, embracing the darkness of unconsciousness.

For a total of three seconds, before she burst through the burning stone and wood of the cathedral. She felt a new level of pain, if that was even possible, before she felt the cool relief of the snow, which numbed her wounds. She left out a soft groan at the feel of relief before she blacked out.

A group of shadows passed through the surrounding brush as they examined the broken girl on the ground. A silent message passed between their eyes before settling on the cathedral. They dashed into the burning building towards Kushina who has finally regained her sight. At the sight of the ninjas, her eyes widened, "Oh no…"

A few minutes later, Naru finally came to her senses to finally get up. She held her head as it throbbed gently. She heard her blood pumping through her head. Her clothes were worse for wear, with the kimono shredded down the middle leaving her strapless bra bare and the lower half was a little better off with just a ripped side. She looked back towards the burning cathedral in hesitation and fear. She silently berated herself for overestimating her own abilities, thinking she could humiliate her opponent by just using her elemental manipulation. _'I'm such an idiot… if Kyuubi was here I bet she'd have my ass for being overconfident…again.' _She thought to herself, as she sighed. Opening her eyes,( when had she closed them) Naru saw a group of ANBU with blue markings on their animal masks each bearing a ninja to, some didn't bother with the cloaks which revealed a swirl on their left arm, signifying the village they were from. _'So Whirlpool finally came to get me, huh?' _ She grimaced to herself, placing her hand on her hip confidently, putting up a façade that she knew didn't fool them one bit. (A/N: Hey a girl has to have her pride. P.S I am a guy that both respects and fear most women.) She eyed them warily as one that didn't bear his mask stepped out of the raging inferno, looking coolly at the girl before him. He had the common red hair for the Uzumaki clan with the trade mark ANBU armor, his eyes were a deep brown and time hasn't treated him well of the wrinkles were anything to go by, his eyes held a greed and coldness that she had only seen in Danzo himself. She started to back up slowly as the ANBU advanced on her until she was parked up against the steel railing that was relatively intact. Her wounds bled out, staining the surrounding snow a deep red. Damn, her healing factor needed more time to work, and with her so low on chakra will only make it slower.

Kushina rushed out of the building quickly, looking very worried, that was a bad sign. Naru heard the tell-tale whistle of a train before coming to a swift decision in this fight or flight situation. Flight would definitely be best. She quickly vaulted over the railing and over the speeding train below, landing in a roll from the force of the impact that she could cushion with her chakra. She actually felt a new rib crack.

On top of the cliff, the unmasked ninja made a signal and the ANBU rushed after the train, leaping from building to building to match the train's speed. Seeing this, Naru made a break to get to the front of the train, leaping over each gap between cars successfully. She froze as she felt the tell-tale signs of a **Shun- shin (Body Flicker) **before the old ninja appeared before her, the ANBU cutting off the opposite direction. She looked between the two directions as they began to close in on her and made a quick decision and jumped. Seeing her destination, she flipped until she was feet first before she crashed through the glass window of what looked like a blacksmiths. She rolled before getting to her feet to continue running, nothing but adrenaline fueling her motions.

A Whirlpool ANBU appeared next to her in a flash of shun-shin, before she could react he brought his sword down on her side, blood sprayed across the ground from the large slice on her arm and lower stomach. She cried out from the blow before she rolled with the force, a table stopping her roll. Another Nin leapt in to the air in order to stab her legs but she rolled under the table and kicked it towards them. While it was fruitless, it proved to be a good distraction as they cut it in half before receiving a strong punch to the jaw, not her usual strength but still pretty hard. She then quickly pivoted on her foot to dodge a strike from the sword next to her before spinning into a roundhouse kick that sent the Nin spinning. Another one tried a flying kicked but she blocked it, and then started to attack her with his gauntlets. She fluidly blocked each strike before knocking the breath out of him with a punch to the chest.

Running towards another Nin, Naru quickly jumped on his extended leg before giving a brutal back-flip kick to the chin and landing on the other downed Nin. The Nin that recovered from the roundhouse tried to strike her but she went into a series of flips that allowed her to dodge even more strikes. She leapt into the air to flip onto a high risen forge.

No such luck.

One nin jumped to meet her in the air before slicing her several times with his sword and kicking her in back, sending her plummeting into the metal forge and knocking loose what looks like a carriage for heavy weapons **(A/N: Think like a car jack, only with a metal plate on top)**. As Naru laid on the ground recovering, the old ninja and another group, this one carrying bows, appeared in a flash of Shun-Shin. She looked and scowled at them before performing a backhand-spring to knock a charging Nin off balance and put some distance between them. Seeing the carrying device, she quickly brought he foot down on the handle and sent it airborne, knocking another charging Nin in the process. As soon as it reached its peak, the wounded redhead spun while grabbing the handle and swung it around to knock the surrounding foes away from her.

Somehow, one of them got behind her but a good spinning kick sent one away while she blocked the strike for the next one with the metal pole, purposefully putting the larger part behind his foot before yanking it back and sending him off his feet and hitting another in the gut. She put her foot on top of it and knocking the winded Nin away with a well placed kick, she rolled with it for a while flipping over a sideways swipe and punching him in the face. Without even turning back, she flipped the pulley over her shoulder, smacking a Nin as well, and swung it around her shoulders like a Bo-staff. Swinging it down in an attempted strike, she used the recoil of the resulting block for a kick to the chin and swung it in a wide arc that sent the larger part soaring towards one of the reinforcing Nins.

The one with the gauntlets tried to surprise her with a fast spinning attack, whether it was to split her new weapon or strike or maybe a little of both she didn't know but it proved fruitless as they were all blocked before she ducked under another swipe, and countered with a strike to his leg then twice to the face, a poke to the gut to knock him off balance and then a brutal smack to the face that knocked him away. Twirling the pole around in a flashy like manner, the other Nins backed up as she advanced forward before they decided to strike. It was useless as all attempts were blocked and countered each and every time, one tried to get up and strike her but she quickly hopped in the air and wound up until the pole touched her toes before slamming it down on his unsuspecting head.

Another got up and rolled into a slashed, which Naru rolled to dodge. She twirled the pole forward several times quickly before slamming it on his head and knocking his sword loose and airborne before striking it precisely so it flew into another Nin bade first. She quickly set about blocking the strikes and countering; whenever a sword flew up she struck it so flew into another Nin. The Nin with the gauntlets was now charging at her but she twirled the pole and grabbed it at the end for a harsh poke to the gut.

Quickly pulling it in to stop an upward slash, her weapon unexpectedly (or expectedly depending on your point of view) split in two and she was given a taste of her own medicine with a back-flip kick to the chin. She flew a few feet before rolling to her feet and rolling under a downward stab that surely would have ended her. She spun to face her attacker in case of a continued assault but she didn't expect the slash to her back. She lurched forward from the force, but used it for a quick combo to the Nin that first attacked her.

At the creaking sound of strings being pulled, she quickly looked up to see, the Nins with bows now had arrows notched and trained on her. She quickly blocked the first few dozen with the segmented pole and ducked under a few more before starting a series of backhand springs as the rate of the arrows fire sped up. But before she could evade any further, she was struck in the shoulder first before more followed around her body.

Naru fell to her knees as the pain and exhaustion from the earlier battle finally caught up with her. She saw her life flashing before her eyes. She saw from the time Old Man Sarutobi gave her false promises of a better life, when he was the one who was orchestrating her treatment. He pulled the strings behind everything that happened to her, from assassination attempts to the beatings, all so he could 'save' her from them and be looked to as a role model of sorts. But she wasn't stupid, she eventually saw through his lies after spying on him in his office to orchestrate a mob to beat her to near death. Then she saw his demise, how she shed fake tears for the old bastard, but inside she was damning him to the deepest pits of Makai so that when Kyuubi finally got free, she would torture him for the rest of eternity. The thought made her positively giddy.

Tsunade's retrieval was also a time that passed through her mind's eye, how there was a hope that she could be understood, and possibly even cherished that built within her, only to stamped and spat on like she was nothing more than trash, and that is putting it lightly. That old bitch, always inflicting some kind of harm to her, just for living out the mask I had unconsciously put up to make the villagers happy.

They all went through her mind, only fueling her anger even more. Every beating, every sneer, glare, insult, assassination attempt, poisoning, it all went through her mind until she finally decided it. She couldn't die yet, no, she wouldn't allow it, not until those bastards pay for what they did to her. So with new strength born of rage, she stumbled to her feet, surprising just about everyone, as there were still several arrows littering her body. _'I will not die her, not now.' _She thought to herself, her eyes becoming a vibrant purple. _'Not until my revenge is complete. I am too close for it to end like this.'_

Taking the only piece of the pole she has left as the other one was knocked away. She would up and stabbed it straight through his skull, killing him instantly. Naru ran up the support beam and grabbed a Nin by his waist and tossing him over the edge and kicking an approaching nin in the chest. As soon as she was about to punch the old Nin, there was a flash of red and she was sent flying into a support beam that broke under the force but stopped her flight path, and knocked loose a few arrows as well. She fell the short distance and rolled into a punch to a Nin's gut and then an elbow to another. She quickly uppercut him and knocked him away with a kick and brought the same leg around for knock another one down. She spun around a stab and grabbed the nin-jato from his hand before elbowing him in the face and a flexible kick to the face, just in time to parry a series of strikes from another.

Thank Kami that Yūgao was one of the few people that actually liked her. With several professional twirls, Naru cut open her opponents face before kicking one that was trying to sneak up on her and drive her blade into the injured opponents face, then quickly moving to the one she kicked and sliced him up pretty good, but she failed to notice the nin that was sneaking up on her until it was too late.

She bit back a cry when she felt cold steel pierce through her arm before she pulled her arm away and sliced the one that stabbed her in half. Naru fell to one knee as blood dripped to the floor from the copious amounts of wounds around her body. She felt the exhaustion slowly creeping in on her as the amount of blood loss was add to the factor. _'NO!' _she yelled to herself, as more memories came back, all bad, hoping that she will gain more strength. Shakily standing to her feet, Naru grabbed the blade in her arm and with a small grunt of pain she wrenched it free before picking up the other blade in her free hand.

She started out as a shaky walk before hardening her resolve and charging straight into the fray. She swiftly sliced an attacking nin in half from the waist, then slashed another. She dove into a roll and slash both blades through one in front of her then an upper slash. Pivoting on her left foot, she ducked under two slashes before striking the opposing two with her own slashes.

Three Nins that were on the support beam leapt off and tried to attack her but she back-flipped and planted her feet on the side before leaping off to meet the other Nin in the air and slashing him in the face and pushing off for hang-time and pulling into a corkscrew spin that allowed her to slash through a foolish nin down the middle like a hot knife through butter. She quickly found a set of stairs that lead to the support beam and quickly ran up the railing. With a battle cry, she flipped off the railing to quickly close the distance between her and the old Nin and came in for a slash but with unreal speeds he appeared a few feet away from her. Not dettered by her failed attempt, Naru quickly pressed her attack, each swipe being dodged. She spun for a stringer slash but he used that time to slip behind her. She stabbed another nin instead and then beheaded him. She searched for any other Nins but didn't see the ones behind her with chakra ropes. Before she could charge the older Nin her arm was ensnared by the rope, quickly losing her grip on the sword and another lassoed one around her neck. They tugged her around for a while to tire her out, but with her rage fueled strength she tugged back and then flipped him over her shoulder by the chain. Before she could finish him, more ropes wrapped around her limbs causing her to lose her last weapon.

She charged forward in a desperate attempt to attack him as she felt her energy swiftly fading. She carried all the other Nins with her before the old Nin flashed past her. She spat out a gallon of blood before falling to the floor, unconscious.

The old Nin looked over the rest of his men before turning to the unconscious girl in spite and greed. He roughly pulled out the arrows that still littered her body and briefly wondered how she saw still able to move after all of this, before tossing her over his shoulder and carrying her away.

Kushina leapt from another building and landed in the snow just in time to see, the Nin walk out with her daughter over his shoulder. Rage and horror, spread through her like wild fire before she marched up to him. "Kai…" she growled. Kai looked at her indifferently, causing her to growl again. "What did you do to her! She looks half dead!" She screamed in her face. He looked away.

"I am doing what is best for the village… the one that you are no longer a part of, if I remember correctly." He said, his voice portraying no emotion. Kushina snarled in rage, before reaching to grab her daughter but was pushed away b the man before her. "I'm sorry but this now belongs to Whirlpool."

"Fuck Whirlpool, give me my fucking daughter or else I'll gut you where you stand!" Her voice trembled in barely restrained fury, as he smirked coldly at her.

"Well that's too bad, seeing as how it won't be changing anytime soon." He spoke, his voice now smug. "Afterall, we can't let any other village get a hold of our Kekkai Genkai, that would be catastrophic."

"So," she spoke quietly but you can feel more than hear the burning fury in her words. "You're just going to use her as breeding stock?" His smirked widened, clearly answering her question. She finally roared out, " LIKE HELL I'M LETTING YOU ASSWIPES DO THAT TO MY CHILD! IM GONNA…" That was as far as she got before a dart was lodged in the side of her neck. She felt her world darken but not before hearing his final words.

"It's a shame you don't have the bloodline Kushina, or else you would spend a lot more time with your musume." He said mockingly before disappearing in a Whirlpool shun-shin.

As her world finally faded, she vowed that she would get Naru out of there before that happens, that was the promise of a life time.

**Ok, Hello people of the fandom universe this is Shining-Vesperia back in business. I must apologize for make all of you wait so long for a new update but lately I've had some stressful stuff to do, but guess what. Its all done. That's right. So from now on you are going to see a bit more updates. I am currently working on the sequel to TLOS: Days of Light right now and so far I have seven chapters written out that I have to proof read/ rewrite but that's going to be done by next week so stay tuned.**

**Another reason for my pause on updates is because I was searching for a new way of writing to expand it to more pages, meaning more reading for yall. So what do you think, I had and interest in the Naruto Fandom for a little over a year now and when they mentioned Kushina I had several thoughts running through my head. I then started browsing through the Naruto Archive and read a lot of good stories and FemNaru ones always interested me. And thus this was born.**

**Naruto belongs to whoever made them. **

**I only own this story.**

**Fight scenes are made by Monty Oum from his hit series Dead Fantasy. Check it out its awesome.**

**Well its midnight and I got school so I'll update as quickly as I can for all stories. Until next time.**

**Ja Ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings my wonderful fans. I am back with another chapter to this story, sorry it took so long but lately I've been wondering whether or not I should keep this as a two-three-shot like I had originally planned or to make it a full blown story, not to mention I'm finally in college so… yeah more work load but I will be posting every few weeks or so as soon as I finish settling in, you know being out of stat and all. Also I am proud to announce that I have finished the first few chapters to my Pokemon X Kingdom Hearts fanfic and am in the process of making more. I have been experimenting with several different weapons until I settled for a KeyBlade, although which one I'm not too sure but I have a few ideas.**

**If any of you have any suggestions with original KeyBlade, please put it either in your comments or just pm me.**

**But anyways enough drabbling. Naruto and all the characters related belong to their respective owners as well as anything related except for my own characters. Anyone who doesn't like this story just don't read.**

**Anyways on with the story.**

_Pain. _That was all she could feel as she slowly regained consciousness. Her arms, legs, hell just about everything hurt like hell, kinda reminiscent of liquid fire burning through every inch of your being. Yeah, not a too pleasant feeling. Not to mention the extreme amount of exhaustion she felt, which was weird considering that her large amount of chakra and youki kept her energized at all times, especially after being asleep.

Speaking of which, how long was she asleep? Her body told it was for quite awhile. And where was she? Slowly opening her eyes she was met with a fuzzy light and the feeling of cloth on her skin. A sheet. Naru slowly tested her muscles to see if she had the ability to move them.

Very carefully she slowly lifted her upper body, the pain shooting through her like lightning causing her muscles to tense, inviting even more pain to her body before she finally sat upright with a gasp. She started panting as the pain slowly receded before taking stock of her surroundings.

She was inside a completely white room that smelled of a lot of disinfectant. _A hospital? _She thought.

She looked forward to a mirror and screamed in fright and pain as she saw a vast amount of needles sticking from her body. Slowly, almost painstakingly, she grabbed a group of them and ripped them from her skin, crying out loudly as she did it. When the final needle remained, which was in her left temple, she screamed bloody murder as she ripped it from her sensitive skin. When it was over, she curled herself up in a fetal position until the pain recedes.

_Why am I here? How did I even get here?_ She wracked her brain for answers but the still fresh pain was preventing her from concentrating. As the pain finally became nothing more than a dull throb, she finally opened her eyes once more.

Slowly, very slowly, Naru slowly slid down the inclined 'bed' and crumpled to the floor with a small gasp and grunt. It was at that moment that she found that she couldn't feel her legs. A small sense of panic set into her gut as she tried to stand.

Her legs didn't even twitch.

Now, Naru was beginning to get worried. Usually the youki Kyuubi integrated into her chakra system would have healed her by now. But there wasn't any. She could still feel it coiling through her chakra coils but it just didn't manifest itself like it usually does. _Maybe…_ She quickly examined her body as best as she could with the limited mobility of her weakened body, using the mirror on the wall to her advantage.

And there it was.

Nestled right in between her shoulder blades was an intricate seal. During her time in exile, Naru had studied and practically mastered the art of Fuin-jutsu to the point where she doesn't need paper and ink in order to use them. It was a weakness that she would not allow and drove herself into the ground trying to perfect making seals with just her chakra on any surface, including the air itself. It wasn't that hard to understand the mechanics of sealing, seeing as how she was an Uzumaki.

Upon examining the seal, she discovered that it was specifically made to seal off her chakra and youki simultaneously. And seeing as how it is in a place where she can't reach it, she may have to try a disable it with her youki control, which is mediocre at best with it being more dense and heavier than chakra, to override the seal.

And not a moment after she discovered that, part of the wall slid apart to reveal a door that opened a second later. In walked the same man that she saw before she fell unconscious. The one that did this to her.

A growl of rage ripped through her throat as she glared at him. He merely smirked at her broken form arrogantly before walking closer to her. He knelt down to her level before gripping her face. She tried to grab his wrist or, at the very least, bite him but seeing as how she was thoroughly weakened from both blood loss and the acupuncture treatment, she couldn't even attempt such a thing.

He laughed at the smaller red head at her futile attempts to make him release her. He sneered as he quickly slapped her, sending her to floor with a cry of surprise and pain. "Filthy little bitch, learn your place." He growled at her as she slowly turned her head to glare at him. He scoffed at her before beginning to pace around her, keeping his eyes locked on her prone form greedily with a hint of lust behind it. _Hmmm, she certainly has her mother's looks, that's for sure._

Naru tried to keep Kai in her line of sight at all times but due to her limited mobility he vanished behind her. A sliver of fear spread through her body for a second before she shook it off, focusing on using her other senses to find out what he's doing.

Kai hummed in thought as he continued to examine her as if she were a priceless artifact. A practically evil smirk spread across his face as he pulled her up by her hair. Naru cried out in pain before she was roughly thrown back on the examination bed that she was on previously. More than a little disoriented, it took Naru a few seconds to comprehend what happened before she looked up. Kai was leering at her, his eyes slowly roaming over her bare form. Her lithe form was just so enticing; the slim muscles from years of training took nothing away from her feminine beauty.

"Hmm, what a lovely young lady you turned out to be." He made his way to her side and slowly ran his hands over her toned stomach feeling the muscles twitch underneath the skin. He saw her begin to squirm away from his touch but stopped when he applied pressure to her stomach, forcing the air from her lungs. "What's wrong my little fishcake?" He questioned slyly. "Don't you like it when I touch you?" His hands began to slowly descend.

Naru's eyes flashed as she discovered what he was doing but she remained still, concentrating solely on deteriorating the seal on her back. _Come on, almost…_

"I'm going to enjoy this…" He drawled out as he nearly reached her center.

_Got it! _She thought excitedly as she felt the seal disappear and her chakra and youki rushed outward in a display of bright purple balls of light that blew Kai away and into a wall, cracking it. The balls of light slowly swirled around the room as Naru slowly began to rise to her feet, her muscles still a little weak. When she was finally standing, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and the balls of chakra and youki froze. Kai quickly got to his feet after shaking the cobwebs from his head and watched the spectacle with wide unbelieving eyes. At any other moment he would have found the display to be indescribably beautiful, but that was not the case.

Naru slowly opened her eyes, which now glowed an eerie purple, before the chakra and youki slammed back into her body, emitting a giant shockwave, that destroy the room around her. Kai was thrown back once again from the force and this time succeeded in breaking the wall and several others.

Naru sighed as she relished in the feel of her own power as it coursed through every inch of her. She raised her hand to eye level and clenched her hands, and nodded in satisfaction when they responded accordingly without the accommodating weakness. She looked around the room and assessed the damage she's done before confidently walking out of the room, through the nice man sized hole in the wall. Uzugakure is going to pay…, for everything that they did to her. She will watch this place burn to the ground. She looked down at herself and frowned.

She was going to need some clothes though.

Kushina silently landed in the brush as she looked around. After making sure the coast was clear, she swiftly but quietly made her way through the woods, her lifetime of shinobi training in high gear. After a few minute she stopped behind a tree and slowly looked out from behind it.

A small group of ANBU was stationed in the two trees on her left. Fortunately, for her, they didn't notice any movement. Slowly reaching into her pouches on her left thigh, she grabbed six kunai. She closed her eyes as she tried to sense their chakra signature, which was very difficult were trained to suppress it well; she pictured where each of them were. After taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she lunged around the tree and efficiently released the deadly weapons to each ANBU member before they could react. Six bodies dropped with kunai stuck in their masks where the forehead is.

She swiftly hid the bodies to cover her tracks for a little while. Afterwards she quickly made her way to the end of the forest. "There it is." She whispered to herself. If Kai was the one to design the defense for Uzugakure then he must be extremely cautious or extremely paranoid. There were giants walls similar to those that protect Konoha which she was sure had high level defense seals along both the interior and exterior. Several groups of both ANBU and Jounins were lined along the walls, shifts most likely changing every hour with thorough patrols in random sequence as to not be predictable. And then there was still the interior, which she was practically blind from… unless…

"Uzugakure…" A silky voice said behind her. Kushina's heart stopped in her chest before she swiftly turned around, her red hilted katana half-sheathed. A woman in a red and white traditional kimono stood before her. She had silky red hair much like her own with black streaks here and there. Her skin was fair and practically flawless, save for the small beauty mark under her lip. Her ruby red eyes bore into her with such intensity that it was hard to look away. Her kimono was fairly plain save for the small golden fox on the hem with the obi tied in a large bow at her back. "The Land of Whirlpool…" She continued as she strutted up to her fellow red head. "Once a prestigious and feared land in all the Elemental Nations, reduced to this…" She sighed in mock melancholy as she flipped her hair. "Such a waste…"

"Who are you!?" Kushina demanded more than asked, her fingers tightening on the hilt of her blade. Although she was well aware to keep her voice down to preserve her cover. "What are you doing here?"

The woman sighed as she looked at Kushina before her gaze trailed back to the stronghold. Her eyes flashed slightly at the sight before she slowly turned back to the other woman, her eyes slits like those of a cat or a…

"K-Kyuubi!?" She whispered, suddenly having difficulty breathing. The woman smiled at her.

"My name is Akahana…" She intoned as she looked back at Uzu.

"What are you doing out of the seal!?" She demanded after regaining her composure, a small bead of sweat running down the side of her face. Biting back the nervousness she felt creeping into her, she put on a brave front and tense for battle.

"Peace human, you are not my objective." Akahana wave dismissively. "I wouldn't do that to little Naru, even if she does despise you with all her being, you are still her mother and only living relative that gives a damn."

Kushina huffed slightly before sheathing her blade again. "So what do you want?" she asked, her curiosity eating at her but not willing to admit it. Akahana laughed slightly but did not take her eyes off the village below.

"That should be simple," She drawled. Kushina glared at her with her arms crossed as she moved her attention to the village as well, a plan of attack slowly forming in her head. "I'm here for Naru." In the blink of an eye, Akahana grabbed Kushina's fist just as it was about to collide with her face. "Oh, what has you so worked up?" She asked in mock concern.

"Stay the fuck away from my daughter." She growled dangerously. Akahana laughed, but the underlying rage that flared in her eyes caused Kushina's mind to freeze. Her eyes widened as she felt a tidal wave of KI crashed down upon her. Her breathing became short, her legs felt weak and she broke into a cold sweat.

"Listen here human," She spat, even though her voice was warm but there was definitely rage in her eyes. "I have been with Naru since day one while you were out gallivanting doing Kami knows what. I taught her how to walk, how to talk, how to eat and just about everything you should have done. She is mine and she always will be!" With that Akahana swiftly got up and dashed off into the shadows toward Uzu.

Kushina sat there, looking dumbstruck for a few seconds until what the demonic woman said finally sunk in. Kushina growled low in her throat as her eyes narrowed into furious slits. She felt something in her stir and warmth originating from her stomach began to bloom throughout her entire body. Her mind briefly felt a sense of déjà-vu from it before she rage finally took hold of her mind. She sprinted down the trail towards the fortress, completely intent on getting her musume back.

"…so I heard that we finally got the bloodline back in our clan."

"Yeah, best thing is that she's strong, fully mastered it at the age of fifteen."

"*whistles* Wow, not bad."

"I know, and she's quite the looker. Reminds me of that other woman who left the village a few years back…"

"Oh yeah, she was bat shit crazy but she was a total hottie…"

The voices trailed off as they passed by and Akahana seized the opportunity to drop from her vantage point. As soon as her feet touched the floor she was quickly yet quietly making her way through the hallways, ducking low every time she spotted a patrolling guard. She grits her teeth in frustration at the amount of 'insignificant sacks of flesh' around. At this rate she would never make it to Naru-chan in time. She couldn't sense neither her chakra nor youki. _They must have sealed it._ She made and un-lady-like sound in her throat before she looked over her cover to see if the guard was still there. Unfortunately, he was talking to another guard about something and she bit back a groan of frustration.

Then, all of a sudden, a huge surge of youki exploded throughout the area. It caught her by surprise and she almost stumbled as it assaulted her senses. She took a moment to collect herself as they guards rushed towards the source. She felt out the youki, the feeling of it very similar to her own, but not quite. It wasn't Naru's, because of the extremely unrefined control it had, but it was also close to it, almost as if…

Her brain stopped in shock as she felt the familiar chakra beneath it. _No… fucking… way…. _It couldn't… it was impossible. She was suddenly brought out of her revere when she felt the unmistakable feel of her Naru's youki and chakra. Without wasting another moment she dashed in the direction of it, however, her mind still lingered on the source of that huge youki spike.

Naru slowly, confidently walked down the halls of her 'prison', cutting down all that stood in her way. The only thing covering her was a thin bed sheet that you could almost see through. She opened another door and then slammed it in frustration. _Damn it, where the fuck is the fucking supply closet? _Did I mention she curses like a sailor when she's angry?

She slowly continued walking when she heard the tell tale sound of a door opening. Out rushed quite a number of guards with several weapons and armor on their person, looking ready for war. They looked at her in slight shock and a bit of arousal (She inwardly groaned.). Her eyes calmly assessed them as they continued to stare at her. "Hey don't just stand there and gawking. Get me some clothes." That snapped them out of their less than innocent thoughts before they all charged at her. She sighed as she tightened her grip on the only thing keeping her decent.

She sidestepped the first grapple and ducked under a sword swing. She gracefully swept their feet out from under them and rose into a roundhouse kick, snapping an advancing guard's neck. He dropped and his comrades paused to reassess her threat level. She didn't give them the chance. Quickly grabbing the kunai in the dead guard's hand, she rushed at them and caused them all to jump out of the way. Quickly spinning around, she deflected a kunai strike into another man chest and then sticking her own kunai in his neck. She kicked his dying body away into another one, she hopped back from a sword strike and kicked the guards arm at the elbow, breaking it. As he screamed in pain, Naru quickly grabbed his dropped sword and silence him by slippting his head. Blood gushed out like a geyser and saturated her head and the sheet. She froze suddenly, and looked at the blood on her. Slowly, she swiped it from her skin and hesitantly placed it to her lips. The coppery taste caused her to let out an almost sexual groan as she rubbed her body in bliss.

The last six guards all stared in horrified fascination as she continued to rub in their dead comrades blood. "More…" she whispered, with another moan. She looked to them and her eyes glinted in a sadistic fashion. They all quaked in their boots. "I need more…!" She roared out as she dashed at them, her eyes wide as her mind vanished in a sea of red.

"Taichou, we're getting mauled out here." A shinobi screamed into the headset. His team and another battalion were flinging jutsu left and right to into the field across from them. "Whatever it is, its not human. Kai-sama, we need back up, I repeat we need-!" He was cut off as a pale hand shot through his chest, splattering blood everywhere. He slowly turned his head as saw a pair of furious slitted eyes, but what scared him the most was the five pointed star in her eyes, the Shiroyuri. Granted it was in its basic state, just a plain white star but it still scared him. A growl came from the eyes as the light died in his own. He was thrown away as pale lips licked the blood off of sharp claws.

Sharp ears caught the sound of hurried footsteps ans turned to see Kai standing in all his glory, although sporting a broken arm. "Who are you? And why are you attacking my village?" The figure replied with a growl as they slowly stepped into the light. Kai's eyes widened to comical proportions. "No… fucking…way…"

Underneath a haze of red chakra in the vague shape of a fox, was none other Kushina Uzumaki. And she was out for blood.

A lot of it.

**Whew finally this chapter is done. Sorry for the extremely long wait but I've been having a shit load of writers block which this story was actually supposed to cure that but only made it worse. I know epic fail. But hey I got my first Naruto story out of it so whatever. Anyway, let me clear some stuff up.**

**Now the reason why the Uzumaki bloodline died out was because I thought of it too powerful so I had the warriors and shinobi that had it (because I was sure at least a few of the Uchiha didn't actually have the Sharingan, but were most likely kicked out of the clan.) die off in the invasion of Uzu. Kushina was one of the people that were unable to unlock it. So they needed Naru to make babies with Shiroyuri, so it more like a 40% chance of actually getting the bloodline. Not to mention I don't think they took to incest very much.**

**Now the reason why Kushina now has the bloodline when before she didn't. Well this was based off of another fanfics universe where the Kyuubi's chakra jumpstarted Naruto's dormant bloodline, most of the time is the Rinnengan. This is the same principle. Or it could be that the bloodline can appear whenever it wants too, who knows, I do, sort of. But anyway, she has the bloodline now so deal with it.**

**If you have any other questions please let me know, in the comment section below.**

**Please R&R and all flames will be ignored.**

**JaNe.**


End file.
